


Our Scientist: Yandere Gabriel Reyes X Male Reader X Yandere Jack Morrison

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: From Scientist To secretary [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdresser, Futanari, M/M, Male Futanari, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Poly Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Reaper76 - Freeform, SEP, Soldier Enhancement Program, Yandere, both reproductive organs, penis and vagina, soldier 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is a Doctor but he is more like a secretary or a glorified babysitter for his two patients, Soldier 76 and Soldier 24. What is he to do with the two falling into obsessive love with the poor doctor.(This is a male Reader with a pussy and dick and everything that comes with them)(And This is Poly with the ship Reaper76 + You :D)(Reader is also a crossdresser)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Series: From Scientist To secretary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Meeting Gabriel

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this!] 

(Name's POV) 

My name is (Name) (Last Name) I am only twenty years old but already have a basic doctor degree in medical. That is what lead me to The SEP, Soldier Enhancement Program. I needed a job and no one wanted to hide a twenty year old, this was the only job I could get and no they were not making it easy. Unlike all the other scientist that only have one soldier I was assign two, to make it even worse the Soldiers were dating. They kept getting pissed at the scientist because they spent more time than they did with their partner. So the higher ups made me their scientist, Doctor, Assistant, and all around babysitter. 

I carry my two duffel bags in my hands and one on my back. I set one down and knock on the door. The biggest problem I have is, I am so little. I was five feet of fury, but that is not the problem. I have a very feminine figure. I don't grow body hair other than eyebrows and hair on my head. But I have a hourglass figure and cushioned ass. My dick is on the large side but then I have a pussy and worse off I have a double uterus. 

Okay your all probably confused. I was born with all the sex organs that a woman and man have the only things I do not have is breast being pretty flat chested. Thank God. I do identify as a man but it was easier to cross dress and I liked it. I did it as a kid and did not get teased so much, but got hit on much more. I waited as soon the door open. 

"Your our new scientist?" He asks shocked. 

I assume from the name on his Sep shirt that he is Soldier 24, Gabriel Reyes. 

"Yes I am may I please come in?" I ask. 

He nods his head and I go to pick up my bag and but he picked it up and also took my other one. 

"A Young lady does not need to strain yourself." He says. 

"Soldier 24, I am perfectly able to take care myself and I am not a woman, I am a man." I say looking him in the eye and he blushes in embarrassment. 

(Gabriel Reyes's POV) 

"Your, your a man? But your-" I begin but she? He? cuts me off. 

"Dressed in female clothing, I learned young it was easier to dress as a woman thanks to my features never maturing into a man." She tells me. 

It was so hard to believe, but then again SEP would not hire a woman, all the scientist and soldier's are male. They had a strict no female policy. But what shocked me was how beautiful he was. It was hard to believe he was a man. I carry them to his room and I place them on his bed. Each soldier and scientist shared sleeping quarters. A small sitting room, and two bedrooms and a bathroom. Though there was no shower in the normal ones, this one had a shower in it. And Me and Jack took full advantage of it. 

"Where is Soldier 76?" he asks as he bends over and I stare at his cushioned as that is so plump and spankable. 

"He went to get a round of the chemicals." I tell him. 

"Without his Scientist!" He demands standing up eyes wide. "What if he gets sick or collapses! These Chemicals have adverse effects on the human body!" 

With that he ran out and I was stunned the passion he had, I followed after him locking our Quarters and following him as he curses in that angelic voice. Man if I was not with Jack, I would so hit on him. 

[End here :D for chapter one, then chapter two will be pre made because I am on a roll. I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	2. Meeting Jack

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I ran down the halls looking for Soldier 76, I found him supporting himself against the wall. I ran up to him with Jack. Instantly I got under one arm and Soldier 24 under another. We guided him back to his room and I lay him down on the couch with Soldier 24's help. Jack had passed out. From Fatigue. I got a wet clothe and checked his blood pressure and pulse. He lay on the couch and his temp is going down and after a bit of resting he started to come to. 

"Soldier 76?" I ask him checking his eyes. "Are you alright?" 

(Jack's POV) 

I looked up at the woman above me and blushed. I was bisexual just like Gabe, but I never seen a woman or man as beautiful as her. She checked my pulse. 

"Soldier 76?" She asks. 

"I am alright, the question is are you angel?" I ask. 

She sighs. "If you are fine enough to talk like that you are fine." 

"Who are you?" I ask. 

"I am Dr. (Name) (Last Name)." She tells me, wait isn't that a boys name? "Your new Scientist." 

"Your a man?" I ask shocked. 

"Yes I am just very feminine and a crossdresser." He says and helps me up. "I will get you some water, I want you taking deep even breaths." 

I nodded and looked at Gabe who was watching him as well. "You are in love with him to, the way you love me?" He whispers sitting next to me. 

"I am." I say. "You?" 

He nods and smirks. "He is going to be ours, our good girl~" 

I chuckle at that as he came back with water and I drank it slowly. 

"It is nice to finally properly meet you both, soldier 76, Soldier 24." He says. 

"Please call me Jack." I tell him. 

"And call me Gabe or Gabriel." Gabe Added. 

"Alright..." He says. "Though it is highly inappropriate." 

We both smirked at that, we knew he was the one for us and we would have him. He goes to put his clothes away and Gabe laid with his head on my leg as I got a bloody nose and started to clean it up with a rag she left for me. It is better than coughing up blood that is for sure. I wonder what our life will bring with bring. Poly relationships just became legalized. We could marry him and I know we will he will be our husband and we will have a life with him. I will make sure of that. 

"We are going to have him Gabe." I tell him. 

"Yes we are and we will never let him go." He agrees. 

I chuckled. "He is so cute, and I never seen such a pretty boy before." 

"Oh then you must not look in the mirror, your such a pretty boy." He laughs. 

I chuckle. "Oh so you think I am a pretty boy." I say and kiss him. 

He kisses back and I could not wait to do this with OUR (Name) as well~ 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
